


When did it become so quiet?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Arthur and Molly are reminiscing about times when their home was busier. Do they miss being surrounded by family or do they enjoy the peace and quiet?





	When did it become so quiet?

Arthur and Molly are reminiscing about times when The Burrow was livlier.

Molly sighed. "I can remember every birthday as if it happened yesterday..."

Arthur smiled. "Even if they were at school, we sent them huge parcels and cards."

Molly told him, "Listen."

Arthur said, "There's nothing to listen to Mollywobbles, it's just you and I."

Molly frowned. "When did it become so quiet?"

Arthur replied, "Just after Ginny moved in with Cho."

Molly changed the subject, "Their wedding was a wonderful affair, wasn't it?"

Arthur agreed, "It was the best wedding I've been to in a long time."

Molly grinned. "I remember our wedding."

Arthur nodded and beamed, "So do I, how could I forget it?"

Molly muttered, "I don't like our house this quiet."

Arthur pulled her closer to him and whispered, "I don't like it either, but at least we can visit them anytime we want."

Molly wiped away a tear and smiled. "And we get to see all of our grandchildren."

Arthur chuckled. "Even if some of them now live under Draco Malfoy's roof."

Molly stated, "I never quite knew why Ginny had a fling with Harry had James, Albus and Lily and then got together with Cho Chang."

Arthur told her, "Their marriage must not have been true love like ours was, Mollywobbles."

Molly admitted, "I sort of think Cho and Ginny are a better match."

Arthur responded, "I think so too."

Molly said, "Every single one of our children has gotten together with the right person in the end."

Arthur answered, "It must be because of their wonderful parents."

Molly grinned. "Must be."


End file.
